Estúpidas clases de Pociones
by Lunatica Lewin
Summary: Por unas tontas clases de Pociones, Sirius se dará cuenta de que lo siente por Remus; tal vez... ¿Le gusta?...


_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa JK Rowling (exceptuando dos, que son míos).**_

-Sirius Black-

Pociones, estúpidas clases de Pociones; Peter se enfermó por cenar algo que no le hizo bien, así que durmió en la enfermería.

Como siempre, James y yo estamos juntos en la clase y el profesor Slughorn le asigna una compañera a Remus, no sé su nombre, está en _Hufflepuff_, es lo que sé y también sé que no deja de coquetearle a mi amigo.

¿Por qué le sonríe así? Lo hace como lo hago yo cuando quiero salir con alguna chica. No, espera, Remus también le sonríe, él no puede caer en su juego, ¿Acaso él se sonrojó? Y puedo ver las mejillas coloradas de ella también; no puede coquetearle de esa manera a mi amigo.

Estoy demasiado molesto, no pienso en nada más y _Cornamenta_ comienza a golpear mi brazo derecho.

-¡Auch! – Lo miro furioso, me había desconcentrado en mi odio contra esa chica-_Hufflepuff_.

-¿Qué hace ese _Hufflepuff_ con Lily? – Susurra más furioso que yo.

Es cierto, un chico de _Hufflepuff_ está al lado de Lily, sonriéndole mientras se ayudan con la poción.

-No lo sé ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas?

-Claro que no – Me mira de una forma extraña, espero que no me pida lo que creo que… - ¡Hazlo tú! – Lo hizo.

-Ve tú, tú eres el que está muriendo – Vuelvo a mirar con odio a esa chica, pero luego veo que Lily está cerca de Remus, es decir, si voy donde ella podré hacer que me hable o algo – De acuerdo, le preguntaré.

Me levanto rápidamente, el profesor Slughorn mira un raro reloj de arena cuando un alumno de _Hufflepuff_ le habla. Paso por enfrente de _Lunático_ y…y…no me mira ¿No me miró? Él siempre me mira, es como si yo tuviera un detector o algo así, ¡Siempre lo hace! Voy aún más furioso hacia Evans.

Me inclino levemente sobre la mesa y apoyo mi pera sobre mis manos, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Black? – Me dice, aunque no me mira.

-Me preguntaba que fue de tu amiga….Be….Bea…

-Beatrice – Por fin me mira - ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres añadirla a la lista?

-¡Beatrice! No estaría tan mal, no es fea – Por cierto, no lo es, tiene un cabello rubio brillante y unos ojos azules bastante bellos

-Bueno, no se ha sentido bien, eso es todo – Vuelve a mirar su poción, el chico de _Hufflepuff_ me mira de mala gana.

-Y, ¿Él es tu nuevo novio? – Lily me mira con rabia, siento como esos ojos verdes se clavan en mis grises – Por fin cambiaste a _Quejicus_.

-¿Severus nunca ha sido mi novio, es mi amigo y Mark no es mi novio! – Me grita irritada

Sólo le suelto unas risitas y vuelvo por el mismo camino a mi asiento. Remus tampoco me miró esta vez. Confirmado: Odio a esa chica-_Hufflepuff_.

Cuando volví a mi lugar, James estaba muy contento y gracias a eso logramos terminar la poción justo a tiempo. Remus y la chica-_Hufflepuff_ fueron los primeros en terminarla (bastante raro, ya que él no se maneja tan bien).

La clase siguiente de Pociones fue igual de aburrida. Peter volvió, pero lo dejaron con otro chico de _Hufflepuff_, uno muy parecido a él, bajito y regordete. Beatrice, la amiga de Evans había vuelto y siguieron siendo compañeras. Remus y la chica-_Hufflepuff_ siguieron dándose esas sonrisitas, riendo de qué sé yo y sonrojándose cada cierto tiempo, fueron realmente insoportables.

A pesar de que Los Merodeadores siempre estamos juntos, no he podido hablar con _Lunático_; ha estado leyendo un libro que consiguió en la biblioteca y no nos ha prestado mucha atención.

¡Al fin Viernes! Luego de la última clase este día, James fue a sus prácticas de _Quidditch _y Peter corrió al Gran Comedor, quedando Remus y yo. Decidimos caminar hasta la Torre de _Gryffindor_. Encontramos a esa chica-_Hufflepuff_ con su grupito en el camino, le saludó a mi amigo agitándole la mano de un lado a otro y sonrojándose de inmediato, le miro tan despreciablemente que no me fijo si Remus había vuelto a caer, sonrojándose también.

Llegamos a la Sala Común sin hablar. Remus se dirige en silencio a nuestra habitación.

Me siento en una silla vacía al lado de la chimenea (apagada; el calor está siendo insoportable hoy). Comienzo a pensar en todo lo que está sucediendo:

-. Esa chica-_Hufflepuff_ quiero salir con mi amigo.

-. Remus no puede salir con esa chica _ ¿Por qué no, Sirius? Porque no y punto ._

-. Estoy furioso con él, pero realmente no sé por qué.

-. No le hablo y él tampoco lo hace.

-. Realmente odio a esa chica. Además es bastante atractiva; su rostro pálido, esos ojos grises y su largo oscuro cabello. Bastante atractiva.

-. Más enfurezco, mi amigo nunca había besado a alguien y quizá ella había sido la primera.

-. ¡ODIO A ESA CHICA!

Estoy enojadísimo y me levanto bruscamente entre la misma, para ir a la habitación. Abro la puerta y ahí está él; sentado en la ventana, usando sus rodillas para afirmar su libro.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo? – Le grito

-¿Contarles qué, Sirius? – No me mira, tiene los ojos pegados al libro.

-Lo de tu novia – Le dije y puso su libro a un lado; sentándose muy erguido.

-¿Tengo novia? – Me pregunta sorprendido _ Esa no es la forma que pensé que reaccionaría _

-No te hagas

-No entiendo, Sirius –. Se levanta acercándose a mí, pero para hasta cierta distancia.

-¡Hablo de esa chica de _Hufflepuff_!

-¿Natalie? – Así que ese es su nombre.

-¡Ella! – Me mira sonriente – Pensé que como somos tus amigos pudiste habérnoslo contado.

-Lo son, pero… - Mira a mi lado - ¿Qué te pasó, Peter?

Me giro de inmediato y ahí estaba _Colagusano_ _Como una rata, no lo sentí llegar _

-Alguno de ustedes, ¿Acaso habrá escondido mi varita, por bromear, quizás?

-¿Qué? Esa no es una buena broma….aunque -. Remus camina por delante de mí y me empuja suavemente hacia atrás.

-_Canuto_, no le esconderás la varita a Severus -, Me dice sonriendo – Y Peter, será mejor que vayas a buscar tu varita.

-Sí, iré a recorrer los últimos lugares en los que estuve.

Peter desapareció tras la puerta, Remus le sigue y la cierra; creo que acaba de sacar su varita, conjura un hechizo que no alcanzo a escuchar, la guarda y camina hacia mí.

-¿Estás saliendo con esa chica? – Mi furia vuelve y él va a buscar su libro.

-No estoy saliendo con ella, no me gusta, sólo la veo en clases de Pociones -. Vuelve con el libro hasta la ventana, pero esta vez se sienta en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-Entonces, aún no has besado a nadie -. ¡Maldición! Dije eso en voz alta – Quiero decir…

-No, Sirius, aún no –. Abre el libro, pero sé que no lo está leyendo, precisamente.

-Y, ¿Alguien te gusta? – Sonríe _ Me encanta cuando sonríe sólo para un lado de su rostro _, Siento algo extraño en mi estómago cuando lo hace, sigue mirando el libro – De alguien debes estar enamorado -. Estoy de pie a su lado.

-Tal vez lo esté – Creo que está evitando mi mirada.

-¿Tal vez? Tomo eso como un sí, ¿Quién es?

-Bueno, es complicado – Dicho eso, me siento de inmediato a su lado.

-Pues, comienza a explicar – Estoy a unos centímetros de distancia y ya huelo su dulce aroma.

-No sé cómo.

¿No sabe cómo? Debe ser grave. ¿Se enamoró de una profesora? Pero son todas unas viejas. Tal vez se enamoró de una de mis adorables primas; no, ellas ni deben saber que existe. Entonces…se enamoró de Lily, casi siempre los veo juntos, pero James lo mataría. O se enamoró de alguien a quién no conozco y no sabe cómo contarle que es un licántropo.

-Remus, ya hablamos que las chicas de nuestra edad no tomarían bien lo de tu condición -. Pone esa sonrisita que ya me está matando – En unos años más lo…

-No es eso, Sirius – Ríe; eso es bueno o…está muy nervioso _ Podría estar escuchando su risita toda mi vida _

-Descríbeme que sucede, _Lunático_.

Se queda en silencio por un rato, cierra el libro y lo deja en el suelo; mira por sobre las camas, veo su perfil, noté lo perfecto que es su perfil, su nariz, sus labios _ ¿Qué? ¿Sus labios? ¿Qué me pasa? _

-Con palabras…no puedo -, Me mira, creo que sus ojos brillan – Sirius…

Siempre se siente tan bien escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

No sé qué está pasando, me mira, es como si me robara el alma.

Una brisa entra por la ventana y vuelvo a sentir su dulce aroma. Me _sonríe ¡Ya no aguanto su sonrisa! _ Está unos cuantos centímetros más cerca. Levanto mi mano derecha y la llevo a su cuello, su oreja, su nuca, él me abraza por la _cintura Siempre con sus manos congeladas, no importa la temperatura en el exterior _ Vuelve a sonreírme y ya no soy dueño de mis actos; acerco su rostro al mío y lo beso.

_ Espera ¿Así de fácil soy? Bastaron unas cuantas sonrisitas para que cayera _

El beso sigue, Remus introduce sus manos bajo mi camisa, siento un escalofrío, me ha dado unos pequeños arañazos, pero no me molestan. No estoy seguro de en qué momento entrelazamos nuestras piernas, pero me gusta. Acaricio como loco su cabello; como si mis dedos tuvieran una rencilla con cada uno de ellos, mientras nuestras lenguas parecen tener su propia guerra _ Si no es porque sé que es su primer beso, no lo creería ._

Nos separamos exhaustos, él no quita sus manos de mi espalda (varios minutos debe haber durado ese beso). Me sonríe _ Deberían prohibírselo _ y se inclina levemente hacia mi, viniendo por el segundo ataque. Esta vez, lo tomo con ambas manos por el cuello y nos tumbamos en el piso alfombrado de nuestro cuarto. Pasó de ser su primer y tímido beso a su segundo y mucho más apasionado beso.

Sigue arañando mi espalda, un tanto más fuerte, pero tampoco me molestan _ Siento algo inexplicable dentro de mí _. Remus da algunos gemidos y yo también, producto del placer que sentimos. _ Me gusta el sabor de sus labios, debió haber comido chocolate antes de esto _.

Remus saca sus manos de mi espalda, tal vez debe tenerlas adoloridas de aguantar nuestros cuerpos contra el suelo, pero no. Levanta su tórax, apoyando sus palmas en el suelo alrededor de mi cuello, levanta el suyo en dirección hacia la puerta _ Su cuello, tan delgado, pálido y con unas pequeñas cicatrices _, saca su varita y tira un hechizo que realmente no escucho.

Se levanta completamente y me levanta al mismo tiempo. Recoge el libro y corre a tirarse a su cama. Quedo totalmente paralizado frente a la ventana, me lanza la última sonrisa y la puerta se abre de golpe. Aparece Peter jugueteando con su varita,

-¿Dónde encontraste tu varita, Pete? – Pregunta Remus agitado _ Sólo yo sé por qué lo está _

-Peter dejó su varita bajo el árbol que está al lado del lago, donde estuvimos ayer – Dice _Cornamenta_, que acaba de aparecer detrás de Peter y camina sudado a su cama, que está a mi lado - ¿Qué tal, _Canuto_? – Me pregunta, pero me limito a sólo darle una mirada y a salir corriendo de la habitación; cierro la puerta y descanso unos segundos en ella - ¿Qué le sucede a Sirius? – lo escucho preguntar.

-No lo sé -. Responde él…Remus

-Quizás hubo otra discusión en la familia Black – Dice Peter _ No, Peter, esto es mucho más serio que una de las infantiles peleas en la casa de los Black _.

Vuelvo a correr hasta la Sala Común. La silla sigue vacía y me siento con los codos sobre las rodillas y tapando mi rostro con las manos.

_ A veces olvido que Remus es un hombre-lobo y que tiene el oído mucho más agudo, por eso escuchó los pasos de Peter y James _.

Tal como lo hice antes, comienzo a pensar en todo lo que sucede:

-. Natalie le coquetea a mi amigo.

-. Pero a él no le gusta ella…a él le…

-. Ya dio su primer beso con…

Ni si quiera puedo completarlo…

-. Nunca sentí con nadie más lo que sentí hoy con él.

-. Le gusto a Remus y dio su primer beso conmigo

_ Y a ti, Sirius ¿Te gusta? _

-. No estaba furioso con Natalie por coquetearle a mi amigo.

-. Estaba furioso con Natalie por coquetearle a _mi Remus_.

Fin.


End file.
